Talk:Armor/@comment-82.48.30.110-20131027185733/@comment-11753608-20131102032754
I am glad you have found the calculator helpful. There is no such thing as "the glitch rifle" so if you want to talk about a specific gun, you are going to have to use the proper name. But I am going to go out on a limb and guess that it was a continuous weapon. The numbers you see in game are going to vary for these weapons because of how the game deals with them. What I can say is that you won't ''see the numbers listed in the damage calculator for continuous weapons. There is no way around this because of how the game deals with those numbers, particularly if you are not the host. But I will attempt to explain what we found when we tested this with the Flux Rifle and how that relates to what we have to do on the Calculator. The stats listed for the Flux Rifle are that it does 200 damage per second and expends 10 "bullets" per second. In order for us to calculate reload times and damage properly on the calculator, we ''must use these figures. BUT the way the game actually does it is very strange. If you test this in a solo game, rather than dividing the damage per second by 10 like one would think, the game actually divides it by 6 and alternates 33s and 34s until it comes out to the proper damage output of 200 damage per second. Now.... when you are not the host you have to deal with latency, when you started firing, packets, etc. While we don't notice it because it happens so fast, when you click the button, the game has to send a packet to the host, the host machine calculates the damage done, then sends it back to your comp (and everyone else's) and then your comp displays the damage done. lets say for sake of explanation that packets are being sent 6 times a second (its actually much faster). If you click your mouse between a packet (which always happens) your comp sends a packet with data about when you pressed the button down. If the host sees that the time between when you pressed the button down and the packet it recieved was less than that 1/6 of a second the continuous weapons report damage (which also always happens), it takes the difference and reports that. So let's pretend you pressed the button down exactly in the middle of that packet interval. Instead of seeing 33s and 34s, you will now see 17s, 18s, 19s, and 20s or something to that effect. If you press it a little off, you might see 3s and 30s, or some crap like that. And what happens here (I think) is that the game is still popping numbers every 1/6 of a second but when this interpolation happens, it will shoot two numbers at once - one for the remainder of the last packet and one for the current one. Anyway, the point is that regardless of what you see being displayed in game, it is coming out to EXACTLY what the Damage Calculator is displaying over time. Anyway, I hope that makes sense. If it doesn't just take solice in the fact that some of us tested those weapons for about a week trying to figure that crap out. For what it is worth the crit rates and multipliers are all fooked on those weapons, too. Their crits happen more often than reported but with a lower multiplier that reported. - from what we could tell, they have a x1.6 additional MP to their chance to crit but their MP is only .6 of what is listed for each individual hit. BUT, again, we have essentially figured that since the crits happen more often but with less of a MP than was datamined that this has to do with how the program is dividing the damage over time and that it essentially comes out in the wash and is effectively what is listed in the tool tip.